


漫威乙女向训诫合集

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 训诫！SP！spanking！乙女！OOC！不要脸！不一定有前因后果逻辑！可以看做那个训诫片段合集的乙女向分支；目前有：CH1 （盾冬前提下的）巴基x你CH2 （盾冬前提下的）美队x你CH3   鹰眼x你





	1. 冬你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你出任务的时候失误了，为了解决愧疚感你请求Bucky揍你一顿。  
> 他同意了。
> 
>  
> 
> 盾冬配对下巴基打你一顿的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：  
> 盾冬公开恋爱；  
> 复联所有成员均活着且有年轻复仇者加入；  
> 复联未分裂；  
> 你是具有超能力的狙击手但是缺乏训练；  
> 巴基是复仇者成员，经历在复联内部公开且被接受；  
> 巴基人格记忆身份已恢复，拥有冬兵和巴基的记忆；  
> 巴基是你的主训练官；  
> 你是女的；  
> 你对任何复仇者都没有暗恋情绪。

 

 

 

扣下扳机的那一刻，你想后悔也来不及了。

你发现了对面的狙击点，但是角度不对，感觉不对，什么都差了一点。可你没顾太多就了扳机。

结果，当然，射偏了。

更糟的是，那发射偏的子弹打中了Sam的翅膀。

操。

你在瞄准镜里看着他栽下去，在心里骂了自己一万遍。

“你不走？在这儿当靶子？”

Barnes中士已经收好了枪等你。

“对不起。”

你急忙把支架收一收跟着他撤退。

什么样的战场需要两个狙击手在一起？他分明是在带你这个新人。可你还是出了岔子。

为什么你那时就不能再等一秒确认一下？为什么明明有超强感知力却净帮倒忙？Bucky一句话也没责怪你，可你知道打乱战场的节奏能造成多严重的后果。

之后的几个点，好多次你明明发现了目标，就是犹豫着不敢开枪。

这不好。

Bucky可以帮你解决掉目标，但他没办法像你那么快。

战机稍纵即逝。你怎么能放任自己神游。

第四次，你终于咽了咽口水开口：“Bucky？”

“等会儿结束以后，你能揍我一顿吗？”

“什么？”沉默寡言的前冬日战士终于带上了几分惊讶。

“就……是我的错，但再这样负罪下去我没法儿好好瞄枪。”你坦诚地几乎有些自暴自弃。

“好。”出乎意料地，Bucky没说什么就答应了。

你忽然如释重负。

 

接下来的任务顺利了很多。

 

“Bucky.”你盯着Bucky收好枪。马上，你们就要去集合，这是最后一段独处的时间。

“揍我，求你了，你知道我活该。”你不想Bucky的承诺只是半真半假的敷衍。你理应为失误承受代价。

虽然，你清楚Bucky的过往，你也怕这样的要求会激起他的回忆。

令你安心地，他依然言色如常。

他看了你一会儿，解下武装带。

“弯腰，抓着脚踝。”

你依言分开腿跨立，弯下腰。

冬日战士的臂力不是开玩笑的，你狠狠做了几个深呼吸。

原本软绵绵的武装带夹着风声落下。

啪！

你觉得屁股都要被打穿了，怎么可以有人能把一下皮带打得这么狠？

明明穿着裤子呢。

你的大脑在剧痛中宕机了几秒，才反应过来重新摆好姿势。

Bucky什么都没说。

翘着屁股你有一种大义赴死的感觉，一下就这么疼了，第二下还能打死你不成？

第二下，你直接被打蹲下了。

太疼了吧！会死的吧！

Bucky伸出机械臂到你手边，你能感觉到皮带还垂在你身后晃荡着。

哦，所以他用的还是人类的手。

你还要再缓缓，又不想让他误解，便握住他的手臂，稍稍靠上去。

你默数了20下，才拽着他的手臂借力站起来。

好在他像一堵墙一样纹丝不动。

你弯下腰，等。

这一回他让你等了很久，当你几乎要扭头看他的时候，他拍了拍你的臀。

然后，一块像桨板一样结实的东西击中了你。

你被打地向前冲，完全放弃了伸手挡一下。

跟挨的打相比，摔个嘴啃泥算什么。

现在你觉得，就算你炸了纽约城挨完这顿打应该也能还清了。

Bucky的金属臂接住了你。

你后知后觉地想明白，上一下他用了巴掌。

你由着他轻轻把你推回去。手臂因为撞击金属臂疼痛着。

“如果你不介意？”他伸着手。Bucky的声音其实有些糯糯的，和他熊一样的身材一点也不搭。

你乖乖抬起胳膊，让他从身前搂住你的腰。

你一点也不介意，你非常需要。能趴在他的手臂上是你在让你疯掉的剧痛中的一点安慰。

他在你身后又用巴掌揍了三下，每一下你都被打得往前冲又被他的金属臂牢牢禁锢着。

你索性放软在他的手臂上面，任由穿透肌肉直入骨骼的疼痛在身后冲进你的身体。

三下以后，他不再揍你，但你一时瘫在他的手臂上起不来。

他抚上你汗湿的后背，带着些安抚意味的轻拍，一边慢慢抬起机械臂帮你站起来。

 

“谢谢。”等你终于能喘过气靠自己站直，你带着鼻音向他道谢。

“好点了？”他轻搭着你的肩。

“嗯。谢谢”

“没事，再多练练就好了。”

大多数时候，Bucky都是和善却冷淡寡言的，只有这时你才能从他身上看到些训练官的气质，严格，却包容。

 

“以前你们在军队的时候，是不是也这样过？”你后知后觉地问他。

“你知道，行军的时候关禁闭总有点不现实。”

……

“所以是队长抽你们吗？”快要走到集合点的时候，你扭头问。

“唔，其实我也抽过Steve.”他嘴角扬起一点弧度。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该还会有一个同设定下的 美队x你 作为后续，没鸽的话会发。


	2. 盾你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 队长的皮带不是惩罚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和CH1关联，盾冬背景，设定同。  
> 队长也来抽了你一顿，你还被说哭了。  
> 但是你感觉好多了。  
> 大量说教预警！暗示女主焦虑预警！

 

 

第二天早上你在走廊上看到Steve时，你就知道他是来找你的。

“Bucky说他打你了？”他把你领到一个私密一点的地方后开口。

你早该料到Bucky Barnes会把所有事情和他的美国队长男朋友分享。

“是我求他的，我狙击射偏了，害Sam出事。”

“我当时觉得要是不挨顿揍会一直不在状态。”

“那你现在感觉怎么样？还好吗？”

来自Steve的关心总是很奇妙，他是队长，但不只是上司。能和他共事是一件非常幸运的事。

“好多了。谢谢。”

 

“那Bucky他……还好吗？我不知道麻烦他这样惩罚我会不会有点冒昧。”你不愿意总是提起别人的伤疤，可暴力对Bucky实在是一个太过敏感的领域。

Steve笑了，他的蓝眼睛笑起来能让天放晴。

“Bucky说他不介意。他说你以后要是有什么烦恼尽管跟他还有我说。”

Bucky会不会说这种话你不知道，但这是他与队长对你的承诺。

“谢谢。不会一直讨揍的。”你笑着掩饰内心的波澜。

“队长。这件事，Tony他们不会知道的吧？”

这下Steve真的笑了，又不是在嘲笑你的那种笑。

“姑娘。”他严肃下来跟你说，“你以为复仇者们都能平白无故地化解压力？我们都需要用自己的方式解压，只要不伤害别人，我们就不会去评价它们。我跟Bucky，我们很荣幸能够帮到你。如果你想要这件事只发生在我们三个人之间，那我们就会帮你保密。但是如果有一天你遇到什么困难，不要忘记复仇者是个团队，不要羞于向任何一个人求助。”

 

 

你没想到这一天来得那么快。

你一直觉得逃训是每一个年轻复仇者都要面对的问题，但你没想到你的报应来得这么措手不及。

你匆忙匍匐躲过一轮攻击，还未起身就看到Bucky面色不善地盯着你。

刚刚犯的错，Bucky早就教过你。而你，疏于练习。

“你是不是逃训了？”

满地的弹坑都是证据，你只能点头承认。“是，对不起。”

你紧张地等着Bucky的反应，他只是闭上眼睛换了几口气。

“一会儿你去找Steve吧，我不想对你发火。”

 

战后会议上，你当着全员做了深刻检查。

然后，在门口追上Steve。他只换下了制服，身上还带着硝烟的气息。

“队长……”你嗫嚅道。

“我知道了。你先回去休息，明天早上来找我。”

你按耐下歉疚离开，经过Bucky时，他拍了拍你的肩膀。

 

第二天早上你去找Steve时才明白过来，Steve是让你去他的房间。

Steve是那种正直到他让你跳飞机你都会毫不犹豫地跳的人，但如果让你选，你宁愿让Bucky做你的惩戒者。相比你总是冷着脸的训练官，Steve太完美。内心深处，你羞于让他见证你的软弱，你应该竭尽全力才有资格同他并肩，你不值得他俯下身去管教，你不堪一击的内核不值得他接纳。

Steve应了门。

而你没有竭尽全力，而他主动提出管束你。

“怕吗？姑娘？”他一点没觉得尴尬，单刀直入。

你摇摇头。

“今天在这里，我希望我的每一个问题你都诚实回答。我不会嘲笑你。”Steve非常绅士地接过你的外套，把你领进客厅。

 

“虽然我相信你昨天会上的话都是发自内心，但我想知道，你还有什么想说的吗？”

你有什么可说的，再纯粹不过的懒惰造成的苦果，你有什么脸面在美国队长面前找理由粉饰。

“没有。我很抱歉。”

Steve看着你，他的蓝眼睛一如既往的清澈，此时在你看来如此刺目。

“那我们直接开始？”好在他没有继续。

“是。”你摆出服从的姿态。

他让你撑到餐桌上，去房间里取来一条皮带。

“25下，不用报数。这中间我会问你问题，我要你思考过以后再回答。”

“是。”

他按上你的腰，将一记皮带抽上你的臀。

疼，也不是不能忍的疼。被Steve徒手打趴下的敌人数不胜数，你知道这对他来说是放了多轻的力道。

但那也只是相对他而言。

他连着打了你五记，你还是有些吃不住。屁股像是在短短一分钟里被褪了一层皮。

 

“告诉我，你在让Barnes中士惩罚你的时候在想什么？”

你一惊，难道他在意那个？

“告诉我感觉就好。”

“内疚，不安。我想着宁愿挨顿打也要把任务做下来。”

“你那时候想过要好好训练吗？”

一语中的。

这是你最不能原谅自己的地方，明明知道训练的重要性，可你的惰性就是一次次击垮你的雄心壮志。

“有。”

“那你好好训练了吗？”他紧追不放。

“我逃训了。”

Steve按在你腰上的手重了重，然后连抽了三下皮带在你的臀上。

 

稍缓了一阵的皮肤比刚才更不能吃痛。

“认吗？”

“认。”你在他手下喘气，却无比乖顺。

“为什么逃训？”

“就是，不愿意去，懒在房间里不想动。没有训练官的课又不会被查到。”

“那现在查到了吗？”

无需多言。

“回答我，查到了吗？”

“查到了。”

你以为你又会挨皮带，结果他没有动。

“这个我不罚你，后果你已经见识到了。”

“是。”太惨重的后果，你倒是宁愿换成Steve打你。

“但是，记住永远不要抱有侥幸。”

他抽了你两下。

 

你没想到你会一边挨打一边被Steve上课。但你不觉得他是在羞辱你，你服。

“为什么想训练又不去？”

“因为我缺乏自制力。”你有点自暴自弃，你再明白不过自己的缺陷。

“我不要你自责，我要具体的原因。告诉我你逃训的时候在想什么。”

你在想什么，你从来没有认真体会过，你只记得自己一次次败给惰性。

“我不知道，我很挣扎。到点前开始想要忽视所有关于训练好处的想法。很难受，就是不想去，不想在训练场里耗一个下午。放弃的时候会有一瞬的轻松感，之后又开始自责。”

“觉得自己一无是处。”

Steve抽了你四下，你默默忍受着。

 

“告诉我，当你真正去训练场时，那么难受吗？”

“不会。”你否认地很干脆。

“进门前最难受，之后这种感觉就会淡去，沉浸在训练里。如果有训练官在，肾上腺素会飙升，更专注于当下做的事情，结束以后会有点晕晕乎乎的，又很有成就感。”

“所以你喜欢有训练官和你一起练？”

“是的，非常。”

 

Steve压在你背上的手又重了重，你几乎能感觉到他扬起了一点皮带，但没有落下。

“那你跟我说过你想要有训练官陪你吗？”

“没有——我不能麻烦你这个。”

你听到Steve抽气的声音。

“上个月，我跟你谈的时候，我说什么了？”

 “……你说，我有麻烦尽管跟你和Bucky说。”你脸红了，你在这个时候被迫回忆起Steve和Bucky对你的慷慨，你只觉得你更不配。

“那你有没有邀请过别的队员和你一起练？”

“我知道有好几个人的时间表是和你重合的。”

“没有。”

“我上个月还跟你说什么了？”

“复仇者是一个团队，不要羞于向任何一个人求助。”

“为这个，我要打你五下。”

这五下Steve是加了力的，你撑桌子撑得手掌泛白。但相比疼痛，更令你震惊的是这个全新的认知。

不是没有人答应过向你提供帮助，但只有Steve，通过揍你的方式强调他的保证的可靠性。

你不禁怀疑，你究竟错过了多少你本应认真对待的善意。

 

Steve打完，让你缓了缓才继续开口：“你是不是以为，我们全队除了你都热爱训练，都能毫无障碍地天天往训练场跑？”

你知道几个和你年纪相仿的年轻人也讨厌训练，但你不知道该不该在Steve这里说。

“你去问问Peter他因为逃训被Tony训过多少次，我还可以告诉你我跟Bucky有多热爱休息日在沙发里窝一天。”

“但你们都战胜它了。”

“对，但不是靠跟自己生气。”

“你要是去问Peter，他会很乐意和你搭个伙；你要是来问Bucky或者我，我们都很愿意多陪你几节课；甚至你去问Tony，他也不会介意往Jarvis上再加几道命令。”

 

“你以为你只是逃训？聚会喝闷酒的是你吧？从下午三点睡到凌晨三点的是你吧？”

“我们是一个团队，我们看得到你难受，我们都很想要帮你。”

你忽然觉得鼻子发酸，你知道大家人都很好，你不知道他们是真得这样关心你。

只是，你也不知道你怎么了。

明明这里谁没受过苦，可你就是出不来。

再看看你都做了些什么。

 

“姑娘，逃训不是什么大问题，偶尔搞砸一次任务也不是。昨天晚上Nat还问我是不是要罚你，她说你看起来更需要一杯茶。”

“我们不想看到的，是你一个人苦苦挣扎还把我们拒之于外，是你妄自菲薄还越陷越深。”

队长觉得你在妄自菲薄？

 

“我从一开始就说我们会互相帮助，这不只意味着战场上你给我们狙击我们给你掩护，也不只是电影之夜。是你在任何想有人陪的时候都要主动提出来，是你有麻烦的时候可以找我们求助。你给予我们的信任，我们会认真对待。”

“当然，我也需要道歉，我应该早一点来找你。”

 

你不再能维持着平稳撑桌子的姿势，Steve挪开了手搭到你肩上。

暖暖的，真的舒服。

“我明白你为什么想挨打，比起心里煎熬的，身体上的疼更好受一点，是吗？”

“你现在遭受的，我们大都经历过，我们知道这有多难。”

“所以不要觉得自己很差劲。”

“你坚强，头脑聪明，又会规划大局。你只是还在上升期，这是好事。”

“我只想要你再勇敢一点，去尝试着依靠团队。”

“相信我，我们不会辜负你的。”

“你可以吗？姑娘？”

 

你不知什么时候就哭了，抬起一只手捂着脸，呜咽着点头。

“谢谢。”你断断续续地说着

Steve摸着你的头发好一会儿，等你终于平静下来一点，拍拍你的手臂示意你撑回桌面上。

“一会儿去找Bucky，去跟他把落下的训练排回时间表里。还有，明天我不要看到你一个人出现在训练场。”

你还是哭得有些晕晕乎乎的，但是Steve这样清楚的命令让你觉得很容易完成。

“还有六下，我们来解决掉它然后就结束，好吗？”

你闭着眼睛点点头。

Steve维持了之前的力道，你的腰以下像火烧，腰以上像浸在意识的汪洋里，百感交集。

 

你花了好长一段时间才意识到已经结束了，慢慢站起来。

Steve就站在你面前。他健壮的身体刚刚带给你疼痛，又强硬地灌输给你那么多你没收到过的或被你刻意忽略掉的信息。他的蓝眼睛里有你熟悉的宽容和坚定，还有你不曾注意到的东西。

你忽然产生了一种冲动。

“我说过，你想要的，都可以提。”他适时开口。

“……我可以抱你吗？”你模糊地开口，忽略那些像往常一样涌上来的畏惧。

Steve回应给你一个大大的，长长的拥抱。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈我还cue了小蜘蛛，铁罐和寡姐（pp疑惑脸。  
> 设定大概是几年以后吧，女主和小蜘蛛差不多大，20出头或者不到这样。  
> 女主应该是新加入的，一方面对自己不自信，另外一方面以前也过得不是很好（超英定律）。  
> 我真的不知道要怎么劝人啊，语言风格也抓不准，大盾被我写的婆婆妈妈的orz。  
> 还有你们不要觉得巴基抽6下大盾抽25下很狠，大盾下手没那么重啊，而且中间还缓了那么久。巴基才是真的除了大盾谁都没抽过不知道要用什么力道（对这是强行的盾冬糖！）。


	3. 鹰你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你知道Clint把你当女儿看待，  
> 现在你太累了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文写于复联四上映前。  
> 鹰眼x你乙女！（可能的）父女向！童年阴影描写！心理崩溃描写！OOC！
> 
> （和前两章不关联的）设定：  
> 你和鹰眼都是复仇者，也都是神盾局特工；  
> 你们在出神盾局的与走访调查有关的一个外勤；  
> 你20岁左右，鹰眼也有一个差不多大的女儿；  
> 你有童年阴影，要强又不自信，现在在神盾局里过得很累（超英定律）；  
> 你与鹰眼互有与爱情无关的好感。

 

 

 

Clint带着你，七拐八弯地穿过小巷，钻进一幢普通民居的三楼。

“我们的安全屋。”

你大概扫了一眼，就是平常老式民房三室两厅的布局和装修。

你还有别的事要烦，今天耗了一天，收到的消息少得可怜；有一条路子可能已经打草惊蛇了。明天，得去查两个工厂，得从马仔嘴里撬出线索，还得保证他没机会回去报信。

Clint总说不急，但是你急。你不想任务出岔子。你是年轻的复仇者，也是神盾局破格录用的特工，拥有超能力不能让你在这个庞大的机构里拥有立足的自信。不管多累，不管能不能做到，你都想把所有任务做好。

Clint带着你，总有一种父亲带女儿的慈爱感，让你莫名的酸楚。

“你真像我女儿。”

可惜，我父亲不像你。

 

你站在窗户边上一根接着一根地抽烟。

虽然，出外勤的特工抽烟无可厚非，但你知道你抽的着实太多了。白天赶往下一个地点的路上，你下意识地就掏出烟盒，晚上更是几个小时一动不动地连着抽。这次任务开始好几天了，你都不记得自己抽掉了多少盒，你越来越依赖通入胸腔的焦油，作为维系你紧绷又疲惫的神经的唯一支撑。

更何况，你甚至还没到法定买酒的年龄。

Clint在客厅的沙发上调试设备。

“你这样晚上睡得着吗？”他问你。

你苦笑，当然睡不着，但不一定是因为尼古丁。

“没事。”你这样回答他。

等烟雾已经浓得聚集在你身边散不开了，Clint走过来，夺下你手里的烟头按灭在一旁。

“你抽的太多了。”

你没说什么，捡起熄灭的烟头扔进垃圾桶里。

他没说错，你只是需要这样一点借口来阻止自己。

 

可过了没多久，你就无法忍受寂静。插着口袋从客厅踱到餐厅，又从餐厅转回来。

一会儿，你还是新取出了一根烟点上。

可你的气管这些天实在是被使用过度了，爆出你来不及咽下的几声咳嗽。

“老天，我女儿要是像你这样，我都得揍她了。”

Clint半是抱怨半是调侃地开口。

他对你像对女儿，却不把你当小孩，工作时与他合作总是很舒服。

所以你不讨厌他这样说。

“可惜，我没你这样的老爹。”

Clinton Barton，复仇者里甚至是神盾局里出了名的靠谱好人。你确实忍不住幻想，如果当初他是你父亲，你那个狗屎一样的童年是不是就不会存在。

可惜，哪有那么多如果。

“可惜？”

Clint走到你身边，掐掉你的烟，一巴掌拍在你的屁股上。

夜色已深，窗外商店花花绿绿的广告灯模糊成一片，透过百叶窗照进破旧的安全屋里，生出一种虚幻。

你双手捂住脸，认命似的叹了口气。

“你打我便是。”

 

Clint真得从抽屉里翻到把尺子，从侧面搂着你，隔着裤子就六七下尺子连着抽打在你的臀侧。

挺疼，他全打在一处，一瞬间皮肤就燃烧起来。

你僵硬地站着，低着头，脸狠狠埋进掌心里。

“你还好？”Clint放下尺子，手悬在你的肩膀上方。

所以，这样就结束了？

果然是象征性的……

你命令自己打起精神来，站直，随便抹一把脸，挂上微笑仰头看他。

“还好，谢谢。”

 

Clint放开你，你忽然重心不稳一个趔趄，他匆忙接住，你的鼻梁重重地磕在他的胸前。

你再也忍不住哭了。

“别走……继续……”

 

“好，我们继续。”

Clint半拽半抱地把你弄到沙发前，他坐下，你被别别扭扭地安置在他的膝盖上。

裤子被长于射箭的特工灵巧地解开拉下来。

“什么都别想，你就当我是你爸爸。”

他按住你的腰，手掌重重地挥上你的臀。

和刚才的尺子完全不同，不是轻巧坚硬的拍击，是温暖厚重的巴掌的责打。

这感觉才对，像是要看看那臀肉能陷多深，像是要把你打进他的大腿，像是要将那火热刻进你的身体。

你什么都不想想了，去他的神盾局，去他的年终总结，去他的超能力。

你只是被按在腿上打屁股，你就他妈的受着就好。

你手臂举累了，放下来抱住Clint的腿。眼泪鼻涕止不住地流，你任由它们滴进地毯里。

弓箭手挥舞着胳膊不知疲倦地击打你身后的两团肉，除了他落在你屁股上的手掌你什么都感觉不到。

深呼吸？去他的熬刑技巧。你被打疼了，就他妈的应该哭。

小时候被连着扇耳光，眼前发黑晕头转向也不能哭；被揍到地上被膝盖顶肚子，吐出来也不能哭；前一天出完外勤，睡三个小时起来写报告，没存档电脑就关机了也不能哭。

去他的，你他妈的就是想哭。

你不是想开了，你是放弃了。明天早上会怎么样重要吗？你大不了炒了神盾局，更糟的日子你又不是没过过。你只要今夜放纵一次。

你哭得声嘶力竭。你吼着埋怨Clint怎么不早一点出现。当你的意识落回你身上一点点，你发现自己在哭着叫daddy。

 

Clint用极尽幼稚的语言安慰着你。

你就跨坐在他的腿上。

操，你都干了什么。

管他的。

你阖上越来越重的眼皮，滑入甜美寂静的深渊。

 

第二天起来时你又经历了一次恐慌发作。

衣服被简单地换过了，你包裹在被子里，多像是一场荒诞的春梦初醒。

可惜，你的屁股还红肿胀痛着，你还能感触到彻底丧失意识前Clint印在你额头上的吻。

隔壁传来叮叮哐哐的动静。

好吧，至少让你把这次任务做完，然后你主动辞职行了吧。

 

Clint敲门走进来。

“早上好啊，姑娘。”

他刚洗漱过，脸上还带着水珠和红晕。打开的卧室门外飘来咖啡和煎培根的香气。

“今天好点了吗？顺利的话我们今天中午就能离开这地方。”

你强迫自己的专业素养上线，“有新消息?”

“是好消息。”

 

“所以，你是从什么时候知道我不对劲的？”

几天之后，这场任务的后半段，你坐在摇晃破旧的大巴上，盯着几天来神态自若的特工，忍不住发问。

“从很久以前，我在复仇者大厦待的时间也够长了，你典型得像是脑袋上插着牌子。”

“别紧张，我是在马戏团里长大的，你不会比我更差劲。”

“那……”

“那等到休假你有兴趣去我家坐坐吗？”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇我写的有点发泄向，因为我自己考试月累到意识模糊orz；  
> 出的外勤不方便带弓箭，所以Clint没有他的弓箭；  
> 站着打的那段我真正想要的是桦树条或者散鞭轻轻抽的那种停留在表面的燃烧感，但是显然场景不符合；  
> 不知道有没有人苏鹰眼，他就是给我一种老父亲感；  
> 好了复联四上映前我想脑的漫威乙女算是圆满了。


End file.
